baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Ronny Schiatto
Ronny Schiatto (ロニー・スキアート Ronī Sukiāto) is the enigmatic "demon" that bequeaths the Grand Panacea to the thirty alchemists of the Advena Avis in 1711, and many years before that the same to a previous generation of immortals that included Dalton Strauss, Renee Parmedes Branvillier, and Archangelo. Ronny joins human society at the request of Elmer C. Albatross, who wishes for Maiza Avaro to have someone to stand by him after the death of his younger brother. Ronny denies that he stayed by Maiza's side because of Elmer's wish and claims he stayed because of his own curiosity. He currently works as the Martillo Family's chiamatore. Personality (Expansion forthcoming) Like Huey Laforet, Ronny is difficult to read and understand. Though he does not actively hide information on himself or his past, he will not volunteer said information unless asked, which he rarely is. The same applies to his powers, which he does not go to any particular lengths to hide. He is often considered an enigma to not only those who do not know him, but those who do. In 1711, Ronny is shrewd and direct in his address to the alchemists yet also methodically extreme: he proves the truth of the Grand Panacea by severing Szilard's head. In the Prohibition Era he acts as a mentor to Firo Prochainezo (maintaining his mysterious gentleman guise), and acts as a warm and amiable person to approach within the Martillo organization. He is loyal to the Martillo Family and treats its members with great respect, and is kind and polite to the Gandors as well. Ronny possesses a keen curiosity streak, and deliberately chooses not to interfere in certain events so that he can be surprised by the outcome (learn the outcome as an outsider). He is also somewhat vain and prone to smugness. Chronology (To be expanded upon) 300 B.C. The Notorious B.E.Ginning ''' In '''Egypt '''in '''300 B.C., a metallurgist 'sorcerer' named Ronny along with his disciples creates a "complete homunculus," using his and their blood as a medium. This complete, omniscient homunculus (shaped in the likeness of Ronny) observes this Ronny and others out of curiosity and a little jealousy. Some time after the homunculus' creation, the ruler of Egypt demands that Ronny the metallurgist surrender the homunculus to him. The metallurgist refuses, and the homunculus watches as he is stabbed. The homunculus calls his creator an idiot for not surrendering the homunculus; Ronny laughs a little and says that when dies he'll go to a place that the homunculus does not know, and asks if he envies him. The homunculus says no, and says that his intellect would be lost if he broke the flask and left. Ronny asks him if he hadn't considered 'giving up the future.' He had not. And so in order to leave the flask in which he is kept, the homunculus gives up his ability to see the future and becomes incomplete, assuming a human form. The homunculus admits that he is anxious, and Ronny tells him that it will be alright. The homunculus should take upon him the metallurgist's name and home, and continue on his studies of the immortality elixir. And so, the homunculus gains the name Ronny Schiatto. The metallurgist abruptly sits up and announces that the homunculus doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to. Roaring with laughter, he reveals that the blood coating him is chicken blood, used to fool the assassin. He declares that the homunculus is now his disciple, ignoring the homunculus' confused and angry refusals. He says that there are now two Ronny's - Ronny I (the metallurgist) and Ronny II (the homunculus). The disciples hiding nearby reveal themselves. Ronny II testily informs Ronny I that there is a great white behemoth under the Arctic ice, and he wonders if Ronny I has seen it. He has not. The story claims that Ronny II snaps his fingers and transports them both there, where they "spend the next fifty years" and Ronny II "finally laughs." Over the centuries, Ronny II becomes known as a 'demon'. '1930' Although not yet identified, Ronny is summoned after one hundred and three years (since the last time he was summoned) to provide the secrets of immortality to a group of alchemist on board the Advena Avis in 1711. He does so without protest and after explaining the rules of the Grand Panacea he grants only Maiza Avaro the secret of the elixir. He witnesses Szilard's subsequent massacre aboard the ship, and when Elmer falls overboard into the ocean he grants Elmer 'one wish.' Elmer first wishes for Ronny to smile, but when Ronny proves unable to grant his request changes his wish to one asking Ronny to stay by Maiza's side until he smiles someday. Ronny assumes his human form and does so, though he claims he's not necessarily doing it for Elmer but for his own curiosity. By the 1920s, Ronny has become the Martillo Family's chiamatore. He teaches Firo (a young Martillo associate) how to fight with a knife during this time. In 1930, he is present for Firo's initiation ceremony and witnesses Firo's knife duel with Maiza. That night, he attends the celebration party following Firo's promotion, and witnesses the Martillo executive the Gandor brothers, and Isaac and Miria consume the immortality elixir before Szilard's assault against the Martillos. He chooses not to intervene, despite realizing what they were drinking. He concludes this new group of immortals will be able to muddle through eternity. '1932 Drug & The Dominos' Ronny cameos with a description of the Daily Days, elaborating on their omniscience and ability to acquire new information almost every second of the day. '1933 - The Slash' Ronny is called in by Maiza to settle a dispute with Jacuzzi Splot and his gang for doing business in New York on their very turf. At the same time, Isaac and Miria are angry at Firo for ruining their domino stacks and leave the Martillos to meet with Jacuzzi. Ennis also joins them to check on the duo, with Ronny saying he will try to coerce the duo to return. After they leave, Firo wonders how Ronny is able to negotiate with a numerous amount of people alone and still be able to get beneficial results for the Martillos. Firo later deduces to Maiza that Ronny could not be human, a sentiment Ennis shares on their walks due to Ronny's commanding presence, stating she could sense some similarity to him but vastly more powerful. Ronny and Ennis arrive after Tim and Adele demonstrate the power of Immortality to Jacuzzi via Dallas Genoard. Ronny demands an audience with Jacuzzi about turf interference. However, Chané Laforet and Maria Barcelito of the Gandors cause trouble in the mansion, and Adele joins in the fray. Impatient, Ronny uses his reality warping powers to hold onto Maria and Adele's weapons. Nice ignites a smoke bomb and all factions scatter. Within the next half hour teleports a 'ransom letter' made by Isaac at the latter's request to the Alveare, which causes Firo to panic and find the missing duo. He and Ennis spend the night with Isaac and Miria at the Empire State Building (going along with Isaac and Miria's plan to kidnap them). During their little escapade, the group wonders how they can get Jacuzzi to discuss their dispute. Ronny has a premonition that things will take a turn for the worse. Noting Ennis' distress over Adele, he tells Ennis to go the Mist Wall - Nebula's headquarters in New York. He adds that there will be a chance she will find the answers she seeks regarding the Lamia there, and that Firo will be there as well. The next morning, Ronny, Isaac and Miria arrive at the Babel Restaurant on the top floor of the Mist Wall. There, they meet with Jacuzzi, Nice, and Donny. The Lamia arrive and start fighting. The timely arrival of Felix Walken, Chané, Maria, and Tick Jefferson causes further turmoil. Ronny stays in the background and at Maria's doubtful visage, he prompts her to ask if she needs his assistance to set things right. Tick warns Ronny to not interfere and to allow her to believe in her skill, forcing him to apologize. Maria overcomes her doubts and fears before finally overpowering the now psychotic Adele. Maria's victory prompts Ronny to part the clouds just as she raises her sword to the sky - making it appear as if she were the one who brought the sun. He compliments her, and says she did well. Finally, he is able to speak to Jacuzzi. The young delinquent tells Ronny they will not ally with the Martillos but will provide financial tribute. Satisfied with the results, Ronny brings his associates Firo, Ennis, Isaac and Miria back to the Alveare. In the epilogue to the 1933 arc, Ronny teleports to Alcatraz to speak with Huey Laforet and they discuss their desires and differences. Huey wishes to become a 'demon' like Ronny while Ronny wishes to see what humans/immortals are capable of, hence his sharing of the Grand Panacea. After a friendly banter, Ronny warns Huey that Ladd Russo has requested a transfer there and tells him to be careful of the mad hitman's desire to kill Huey. Ronny returns to the Alveare, leaving Huey to muse over this new information. 1934-1935 (Under construction) 2001 The Children of Bottle Ronny and Elmer's discussion in 1711 is revealed in full: as Elmer drowns, he wishes for Ronny to smile. When Ronny proves unable to fulfill Elmer's request, Elmer allows him to put the request on hold on the condition that he accompany Maiza in the meantime. 2002 in the summer of 2002, Ronny apprehends Bobby Splot's gang and recovers the camera they stole from the unnamed Japanese photographer acquainted with Firo. Meanwhile, Firo recounts the events of 1930 to the photographer while they wait. When Ronny returns, Firo takes the camera into the back room to appraise it. The photographer, knowing Ronny's true nature thanks to Firo's story, casually thinks if you're a demon, show me proof. The photographer does not remember the next few minutes - though it is clear that Ronny has instilled within him a deep fear of the 'demon'. 2003 (To be added) Powers and Abilities Ronny can be summoned through something as simple as thinking about him.. Ronny can 'travel through space' - he can appear wherever he wants, à la teleportation. He has said that he can hear people's words - especially the ones in people's heads, which suggests that he has a form of telepathy. This supposition is further supported when he puts “mental restraints” on those who drink the immortality elixir, and the fact that he can implant knowledge into people's minds (like giving Maiza information on how to make the elixir). He can speak directly into the mind of a person. Ronny has the ability to make something out of nothing, as seen on the Advena Avis when he manifests the Grand Panacea into Maiza's hands. It is unknown if he created it from thought or if it was some form of teleportation. It is clear that he can at least teleport objects from one location to another: he teleports Adele's spear and Maria Barcelito's katanas to his hands; he teleports Isaac's "ransom" letter to the Martillo's speakeasy Alveare without leaving the pair; he manifests a window in a wall which had no windows. He also is able to part the clouds for Maria. Ronny has some control over matter, as demonstrated when he holds the pieces of a shattered glass bottle in 1934. He covers the pieces with his other hand, which he removes a moment later to reveal that the bottle is completely intact. He enjoys the benefits of immortality and lacks at least some of its restrictions, as he is able to use false identities and lie about his name. He has stated that he can devour other immortals, though he has yet to do so. Ronny also has yet to be seen injured. When speaking to Elmer, Ronny states that he can rewrite the rules of immortality for a certain individual, or give them a host of other abilities such as mind control and the ability to stop time. Ronny can also identify the Grand Panacea by simply looking at it. Most importantly, when speaking with Elmer, Ronny stated that he is able to remove the ability to devour and be devoured from immortals, and as such grant truly perfect immortality. Ronny was one of Firo's instructors in knife-fighting, which suggests that he is highly capable in that regard. Trivia * (see 300 BC) To leave his flask, Ronny gives up his ability to see the future and thus becomes incomplete. One can suppose that Rosetta (a being like himself) made a similar choice when she left her flask, choosing to see the future at the expense of seeing through space. * While there is a ritual to summon Ronny, he refers to it as a tedious ritual, and that the thoughts of other bring him into their midst. It is possible that Ronny made the ritual just to see if the Advena Avis alchemists were brave enough to attempt to summon him, or that the ritual had another purpose that has yet to be revealed. Another possibility is that Ronny was already in their midst, but it was the ritual that allowed him to be seen gained solid form or something to that extent. * Maiza was about to call Ronny a certain name when first addressing him, but he was interrupted. * "Ronny Schiatto" is a name that he claims he gave himself. * Ronny may be aware of Celty Sturluson, a main character from Ryohgo Narita's other light novel series, Durarara!!. Both characters share similar traits; both are non-human beings capable of superhuman and supernatural abilities, both have lived for a long time without aging and both have allied themselves with the human criminal underworld (Ronny is a member of the Martillo camorra, while Celty is a courier who provides services for several underground organizations). * It is possible that memories of Ronny are not passed along when devoured, as Firo could not find any memories of Ronny when he devoured Szilard Quates nor any of the other immortals that the latter devoured. However, it is suggested that Szilard may not have noticed or even cared given his single-minded obsessions. * The spelling of his full name has varied per translation and per dub. The anime has used both Ronnie and Ronny when crediting/referencing him, and for a long while 'Ronnie' was the preferred spelling. Much debate also occurred over the spelling of his surname, which had alternatively been spelled as "Schiatto" and "Sukiart." The official English translations of the 2015 manga and The Rolling Bootlegs have spelled his name as Ronny Schiatto, and so the wiki has been updated to reflect that spelling. * Ronny's catchphrase, "Well, no matter" is translated as "Well, never mind" in the Yen Press translations. Gallery 66514.jpg 16642.jpg|Ronnie smoking a cigarette (in the end of the anime). Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:1930s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Martillo Family Category:Homunculi